Unexpected Love
by simpleplangrl6
Summary: after yet another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome wonders off, only to run into Bankotsu.What will happen during their encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Cant think of one

By: Lauren aka simpleplangrl6

It was a another peaceful day in feudal era. "**SIT!" **well almost peaceful.

" I cant believe that Inuyasha, saying that to me." complained a very angry Kagome as she walked away from a frustrated half-demon.

" You really need to learn to control your temper Inuyasha. You had no right to yell at Kagome like that." stated Miroku. " Shut it Monk. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her just for being late, but I couldn't help it." explained Inuyasha .

" You need to learn to treat women with respect." Miroku said. " You shouldn't be talking Miroku your no better your self." said Sango. " Why Sango, what ever do you mean?" Miroku asked innocently. Just then Sango felt something on her lower back. **SMACK** " that's what I mean you pervert." answered an annoyed Sango.

"Inuyasha you jerk! You made Kagome mad again!" cried a fumed Shippo. " Be quiet runt. I'll let Kagome cool off and I'll apologize to her when she comes back." Inuyasha said.

( with Kagome)

" Hopefully this walk will calm me down." Kagome hoped. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bush. " Who's there?" cried a scared Kagome. '_oh no! how could I've been so stupid, I forgot my bow and arrows!' mentally scolding her self._

" Well,well, well. What do we have here." said more then asked as Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven, came out behind the bushes. Kagome suddenly started to panick.

" What do you want." asked a very scared Kagome. " Oh nothing really, except your Jewel Shards." answered Bankotsu. " Well to bad I don't have them with me!" yelled Kagome.

" Well damn then I came here for nothing. Unless I could just have you." Bankotsu replied with a smirk. " What? Why do you want me?" Asked Kagome as she blushed. " First of all you can see jewel shards. Second, I just think your a beautiful girl." He answered with his famous sexy smirk . That last statement caused Kagome to blush even more. " And what if I refuse." she asked. " Then I'll kill you and your beloved friends. So what's it going to be?" Bankotsu said. His hand gripping his banryuu tightly.

I'm going to stop there, sorry if its not very good its my first one. So please review and maybe give me some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

." What do you want." asked a very scared Kagome. " Oh nothing really, except your Jewel Shards." answered Bankotsu. " Well to bad I don't have them with me!" yelled Kagome.

" Well damn then I came here for nothing. Unless I could just have you." Bankotsu replied with a smirk. " What? Why do you want me?" Asked Kagome as she blushed. " First of all you can see jewel shards. Second, I just think your a beautiful girl." He answered with his famous sexy smirk . That last statement caused Kagome to blush even more. " And what if I refuse." she asked. " Then I'll kill you and your beloved friends. So what's it going to be?" Bankotsu said. His hand gripping his banryuu tightly.

Now

" No! You can't do that!" Screamed a very angry Kagome. " Oh yes I can," Bankotsu answered, " And I'll make you watch." " F-fine, just don't hurt them." she answered quietly. " Good, now follow me." said a very happy Bankotsu. She nodded and started 2 follow.

" _what am I going to do?" _Kagome asked herself. " Women, stay close. There are many demons in this area that I don't want to have to deal with right now." Bankotsu said as he grabbed her hand, causing her to blush once again. " Uhhh, ok, but would you mind calling me by my name, it's Kagome." She said. " Huh? Umm, ok, sorry." he replied. "_ Wait. Why the hell did I just apologize for. I must be tired." _he thought while shaking his head.

" Ahh, were finally here." he said happily. They had finally arrived at the band of seven's hide out, which was inside a cave. As they walked in, they were greeted by a loud yelling.

" BANKOTSU!" Yelled Jakotsu. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WENCH, AND HOLDING HER HAND!" It was true Bankotsu was still holding Kagome's hand. They both blushed and took two steps away from each other. " Hey! My name isn't wench it's Kagome!" She yelled. _" Hmmm, well isn't the brave one." _Bankotsu thought " Jakotsu, must you yell so loud." said an annoyed Suikotsu. " Welcome home big brother." Renkotsu said as he walked to greet his leader.

" Hey everyone," Bankotsu said, " We have a guest that will be staying with us for awhile. The women who travels with Inuyasha, Kagome." Everyone was now looking at Kagome. _" Well this is awkward." _Kagome thought as everyone continued to stare at her. " umm, would you mind stop staring at me, please." Kagome politely asked. " Don't tell us what to do wench." remarked Jakotsu. " Hey! Be nice to her. Got it." Bankotsu said in an angry tone. " Sorry big brother." Jakotsu replied in a low voice

" _That's odd. Why would Bankotsu defend Kagome?" _Suikotsu questioned. Renkotsu was having similar thoughts. " Good, now its late so why don't we head to bed. Hey that rhymed. Hahaha." Bankotsu laughed at his own joke, while the other three band of seven members groaned. Kagome just sweat dropped.

" Well, good night everyone." said a sleepy Suikotsu. Renkotsu yawned before heading towards the beds. " Night brother." said Jakotsu as he turned in as well. " Well Kagome looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Bankotsu said in a tired voice. " W-what." Kagome asked. Blushing for the tenth time that day. " We don't have anymore beds so you have to sleep with me." Bankotsu explained. " F-fine." Kagome said. Bankotsu climbed in bed, waiting for her to join him. She slowly climbed in, against her better judgment. She, however, didn't expect Bankotsu to wrap his arms around her waist. "Good night." he said before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _" he's so warm." _was Kagome's last thought before going to sleep her self.

So I hoped you guys liked it. And if your wondering, ginkotsu, mukotsu, and Kyoktsu are dead. Please review. thanx


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**

" _That's odd. Why would Bankotsu defend Kagome?" _Suikotsu questioned. Renkotsu was having similar thoughts. " Good, now its late so why don't we head to bed. Hey that rhymed. Hahaha." Bankotsu laughed at his own joke, while the other three band of seven members groaned. Kagome just sweat dropped.

" Well, good night everyone." said a sleepy Suikotsu. Renkotsu yawned before heading towards the beds. " Night brother." said Jakotsu as he turned in as well. " Well Kagome looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight." Bankotsu said in a tired voice. " W-what." Kagome asked. Blushing for the tenth time that day. " We don't have anymore beds so you have to sleep with me." Bankotsu explained. " F-fine." Kagome said. Bankotsu climbed in bed, waiting for her to join him. She slowly climbed in, against her better judgment. She, however, didn't expect Bankotsu to wrap his arms around her waist. "Good night." he said before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _" he's so warm." _was Kagome's last thought before going to sleep her self.

**Now**

(with the Inuyasha gang)

" Where the hell is that girl?" yelled a frustrated Inuyasha.

" Now calm down Inuyasha. Kagome probably just went home to calm herself." Miroku explained.

"She should have told me." he mumbled.

" No she didn't. You don't own her. So stop acting like you do." Sango said in a threatening tone.

He growled in response. Slowly he stood up, and headed for the well. Sango was about to go stop him, but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, while shaking his head. She sighed. Just then there was an unwanted guest on her rear end. **SMACK.**

" Miroku! You pathetic excuse for a monk!" Sango yelled as she started to chase him.

" Sango! Please its this cursed hand!" he said as he ran for his life.

" Idiot." Shippo mumbled as he watched the two.

(with the band of seven)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun shined in her face. When she was completely awake, she saw Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu watching her and Bankotsu. She could feel her face start 2 turn red. Bankotsu slowly started 2 open his eyes as well to see his comrades watching him and Kagome like a hawk.

" What are u guys looking at?" Bankotsu asked.

" Nothing." the three responded at once.

" Well if its nothing, then could you guys go away." he said in an annoyed tone.

" Well," Jakotsu started, " Some ones not a morning person." he said as the three left the cave.

Bankotsu then noticed that Kagome was red as a tomato.

" You look like a tomato." he said, while trying to hold back his laughter, however he failed badly.

" Well can you blame me. Look at us!" she said in an angry tone

Bankotsu looked at their position and started to blush as well. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. With his face dangerously close to hers, with one of his hands resting on her breast.

" AHHHH!" he screamed as he shoved himself away from her.

" Sheesh you don't need to yell in my ear you know!" she said as she covered her ears

" Brother are you okay?" Renkotsu asked as he entered the cave along with the others.

" Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, his face still flushed, " now, lets go get something to eat. Renkotsu, you and I will search for food, while Jakotsu and Suikotsu stay and guard the cave. Got it." he asked

" YES!" everyone replied, except Kagome of course.

" So what happened between you and Bankotsu, Kagome?" Suikotsu asked after Bankotsu and Renkotsu left

" NOTHING!" she said her face starting to blush once again

" Liar. Your face resembles a tomato right now. So, Now tell us what happened wench." Jakotsu ordered.

" Nothing happened. AND WOULD YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME! ITS KAGOME! WHEN WILL IT SINK THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" yelled an outraged Kagome.

Jakotsu didn't even respond. He was to shocked. As was Suikotsu. _" I like this girl." _Suikotsu thought. Jakotsu just grunted and looked away.

(with Renkotsu and Bankotsu)

" Pardon me for asking leader, but what was with the screaming back there" Renkotsu asked

" Oh, that. It was nothing. Just found me and Kagome in an intimate position." he explained, his cheeks turning a slight pink. However, Renkotsu failed to notice the blush

" Really," Renkotsu said, becoming interested, " Do you perhaps have feelings for this girl?" he questioned

" What! Of course not! Why would I like her. What even gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Bankotsu said his cheeks turning slightly pink again

" Well, first you defend her, and then you have her sleep in your bed without any complaints, and as we speak you start to blush whenever someone brings anything up about you and her." Renkotsu replied, sounding very intelligent.

" I only defended her because we need her to cooperate with us, and in order for that to work, we have to be nice. And there was no extra bed for her to sleep in so she had to sleep with me. If she slept with any of the rest of you, especially Jakotsu, she might be dead in the morning. And I only blush because its embarrassing to think about me being with her." he countered

" whatever you say big brother." Renkotsu said as he walked in front.

" Good, cuz I don't like her." Bankotsu said. _" At least, I don't think I do."_ he said to himself

And done. Sorry to have taken so long. My computer was being stupid. Lol, and I needed to come up with some ideas, I could use some help on that subject please. So tell me what u think of this please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time**

" Really," Renkotsu said, becoming interested, " Do you perhaps have feelings for this girl?" he questioned

" What! Of course not! Why would I like her. What even gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Bankotsu said his cheeks turning slightly pink again

" Well, first you defend her, and then you have her sleep in your bed without any complaints, and as we speak you start to blush whenever someone brings anything up about you and her." Renkotsu replied, sounding very intelligent.

" I only defended her because we need her to cooperate with us, and in order for that to work, we have to be nice. And there was no extra bed for her to sleep in so she had to sleep with me. If she slept with any of the rest of you, especially Jakotsu, she might be dead in the morning. And I only blush because its embarrassing to think about me being with her." he countered

" whatever you say big brother." Renkotsu said as he walked in front.

" Good, cuz I don't like her." Bankotsu said. _" At least, I don't think I do."_ he said to himself

**Now**

( with Kagome, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu)

Kagome was sitting on the opposite side of Suikotsu and Jakotsu feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence. '_man, I really need a bath right now, I wonder if there's one around here?' _she thought.

" Umm, excuse me, but do you know if there is a hot spring near by?" she asked.

" Why, yes. There's one just a few minutes away." Suikotsu answered.

" I'll take you wen- Kagome." Jakotsu said while standing up. Both Kagome and Suikotsu were surprised that he offered to take her there.

" Ok" Kagome said while standing up as well. She and Jakotsu left with out another word.

" Hopefully she'll come back in one piece or else big brother will be very displeased." Suikotsu mumbled to himself.

( with Bankotsu and Renkotsu)

" Who do you think you are insulting me like that! Don't you know I rule this lake!" Screamed and outraged catfish demon.

" I don't care if you rule the world, me and my comrades are hungry, so I think you'll be enough for all of us to eat." Bankotsu said while getting ready to attack. The water demon quickly hid under water.

" Why must they always try to hide from us?" Renkotsu mumbled to himself

" You cant hide forever!" Bankotsu yelled

Then suddenly the demon appeared out of the water and formed a waved that was heading straight for Bankotsu and Renkotsu. Bankotsu quickly used his banryuu to block the attack and sent it right back towards the demon. It knocked the demon out of the lake and on to the ground. Renkotsu ran over to it and drank some of the ( AN: could some 1 please tell me what the thing he drinks from to form water is called, thanx) and blew fire at it burning him. Then Bankotsu jumped up and twirled his banryuu and sliced the demons head off.

" Ok, I think he's dead." Bankotsu said, stating the obvious.

" Noo." Renkotsu said in a sarcastic tone.

" Really, look he's not moving." Bankotsu said while pointing his halberd at the dead body. Renkotsu sweat dropped at his leader's stupidity.

" Come on lets drag this thing towards camp." Renkotsu said while staring to drag it towards camp. Bankotsu quickly following.

( with Kagome and Jakotsu)

" Here it is, enjoy." Jakotsu said as they reached the hot spring.

" Thank you." Kagome said quietly. Jakotsu turned around while she got undressed. Once he heard a splash he turned around.

Kagome slowly swam over to a rock and leaned against it. Just then she heard the ruffling of cloths and then a splash. She turned her head and saw Jakotsu in the water leaning against another rock with his eyes closed. It was dead silent till Jakotsu spoke up.

" What do you think of Bankotsu?" he wondered.

" What? What do you mean.?" Kagome asked with a shocked look

" What do you think of him? Do you like him? Do you think he's cute?" he asked.

" Umm, how can you ask that. I barley know him." Kagome said. " But I do think he is very handsome." she said with a blush.

" Hmmm, so you don't like Inuyasha anymore?" Jakotsu asked while opening his eyes.

" Well, not really." she answered

" Really! So can I have him?" he asked hopefully

" Sure, knock your self out." she answered with a chuckle.

" YES! You know Kagome, your not as bad as I thought you were. In fact, lets start over and be friends, ok?" he asked surprising the young priestess.

" Really? Well sure I would like to be your friend." she replied with a smile. And Jakotsu found himself smiling back

( with the other band of seven members)

" WHAT!" Suikotsu just got done saying where Kagome and Jakotsu were

" No need to freak out big brother." Bankotsu said while covering his ears. Suikotsu doing the same.

" I cant help it. Jakotsu could be slicing her up as we speak! Kagome is gone now and she was so young to. We'll never see her again!" Bankotsu said while shocking the other two with his worrying for the young girl.

Suddenly they heard laughter coming behind them. They turned to see a smiling Jakotsu and a laughing Kagome.

" I over reacted." Bankotsu said while walking over towards the two.

" Hey Bankotsu." Jakotsu said.

" Hey, umm, you two are getting along.." Bankotsu said surprised

" Yeah, we're friends now." Jakotsu explained with a smile

" Who are you and what have you done with Jakotsu?" Suikotsu said seriously

" No really, he and I talked while at the hot spring and became friends." Kagome said. _' Why do I feel upset that there getting along, AFTER coming back from a hot spring. Did they do something else besides talk? No of course not, Jakotsu is gay. But why should I care if anything happened between them. I'm not jealous am I?" _Bankotsu thought. Renkotsu noticed his leader's discomfort. _" hmm, Bankotsu looks upset. Could it be because of Jakotsu and Kagome getting along.?' _he mentally questioned.

" Well any way. Renkotsu and Bankotsu got us something to eat so lets eat." Suikotsu said , noticing Bankotsu's slightly frowning expression.

" Cool." Jakotsu exclaimed while running over and sitting down.

The others followed. Kagome sat in between Bankotsu and Jakotsu with Suikotsu and Renkotsu sitting on the other side of Jakotsu.

" This looks really good." Kagome commented.

" Thanx." Bankotsu and Renkotsu both said with a smile.

( With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha glided through the air heading straight towards the well.

He jumped in and found himself 500 hundred years in the future. Jumping out he made his way towards Kagome's house.

" Yo, anyone here." he yelled.

" Hey Inuyasha." Sota greeted while running down the stairs.

" Hey kid." he said

" What brings you here?" Sota asked

" I'm here to get Kagome. Where is she?" he asked while looking around

" Umm, she isn't here. She went back yesterday." he said with confusing written all over his face.

" What, but she left after I had an argument with her. You mean she didn't come back?" he said with worry in his voice. Sota simply nodded.

" Oh no. Look kid, I've got to go back. But don't worry, Kagome is strong she'll be ok. I'll find her ok?" Inuyasha said smiling

" Ok." Sota said while scared for his sister.

And with that, Inuyasha sprinted for the well and jumped in.

Hoped you all like this chapter. I'm coming up with more ideas, as we speak. Please review, thanx )


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time**

" No really, he and I talked while at the hot spring and became friends." Kagome said. _' Why do I feel upset that there getting along, AFTER coming back from a hot spring. Did they do something else besides talk? No of course not, Jakotsu is gay. But why should I care if anything happened between them. I'm not jealous am I?" _Bankotsu thought. Renkotsu noticed his leader's discomfort. _" hmm, Bankotsu looks upset. Could it be because of Jakotsu and Kagome getting along.?' _he mentally questioned.

( with Inuyasha)

" I'm here to get Kagome. Where is she?" he asked while looking around

" Umm, she isn't here. She went back yesterday." he said with confusing written all over his face.

" What, but she left after I had an argument with her. You mean she didn't come back?" he said with worry in his voice. Sota simply nodded.

" Oh no. Look kid, I've got to go back. But don't worry, Kagome is strong she'll be ok. I'll find her ok?" Inuyasha said smiling

" Ok." Sota said while scared for his sister.

And with that, Inuyasha sprinted for the well and jumped in.

**Now**

" That was very good thank you." Kagome said politely. The others simply smiled.

" Well now that we're done eating, how bout we go shard hunting." Bankotsu suggested

" Ya!" every one besides Kagome said. _" Oh no! I guess I kinda forgot that I'm here as a hostage. They're only being nice to me because they want me to find shards for them. Oh but they seem to be being really nice to me. I need to think." _Kagome thought.

" Ummm, I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." she said while quickly getting up and rushing outside

" ok, take your time." Suikotsu said. _" She looked kinda upset just a minute ago, I wonder why?" _Bankotsu thought

" I'll go and make sure she's ok." Bankotsu said while getting up and heading outside as well.

" Ok big brother." Renkotsu said while he and the others cleaned up. _" hmmm, I wonder if Bankotsu will comfort Kagome in a SPECIAL kind of way. Hehehe." _Jakotsu thought while giggling.

" Hey Jakotsu, what are you laughing at?" Suikotsu asked.

" Oh, me? Umm I was thinking of a joke I heard." He quickly said

" Really. Mind sharing it with us?" Renkotsu asked

" Oh, umm. Of course not. It goes, umm. Knock knock?" Jakotsu started

" Who's there?" Suikotsu and Renkotsu asked

" Boo."

" Boo who?"

" Awww, don't cry. HAHAHAHAHAHAH." Jakotsu said while laughing on the floor

" Oh brother." Suikotsu said, while Renkotsu sweat dropped.

( outside)

Kagome was sitting in front of the cave listening to Jakotsu's little joke. She sweat dropped as well. Just then Bankotsu sat down next to her, looking straight at her. Kagome shifted slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Bankotsu however failed to notice this. He just kept on staring at her. _" wow, she really is beautiful. I wonder why mutt face treats her like dirt." _He silently wondered.

" Umm, so, Bankotsu, what brings you out here?" Kagome asked softly while looking at her hands on her lap.

" Just wanted to see if you were ok. You looked kind of upset inside. So are you ok?" he asked continuing to stare at her with a caring look. Kagome gasped softly. _" Did I really worry him?" _she wondered

" Uhh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something back there that's all." Kagome said with a small smile.

" Ok, if your sure. But if you ever need to talk I'm here." he said, showing her his own smile. Kagome blushed a light pink at his comment.

" Thank you." she said softly

" Any time. I do have one question. Did anything happen between you and Jakotsu besides just talking?" he asked while looking away. Kagome looked shocked.

" What! Of course not! What would make you think that!" she yelled

" I don't know. Its just that you and him are getting along so well and I thought something else might have happened at the hot springs." he said while looking at her

" No nothing else happened between us. Why? Are you jealous?" she said with an evil smirk.

" W-what. Of c-course not. Why would I be jealous?" he said while blushing a good shade of red.

" I don't know. You tell me." she countered.

" I'm n-not. Well any way, what did you two talk about exactly?" he said changing the subject.

" That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she said while standing up and heading back into the cave. _" I guess I will have to find out now wont I." _he said with his own evil smirk, while heading into the cave as well.

Once he reached inside he found Jakotsu on the floor laughing like an idiot and Renkotsu plugging his ears, while Suikotsu looking at Jakotsu with the most annoyed expression ever.

" I don't even want to know why he is laughing like a crazy idiot." he said while sitting down.

" Aww, brother. That hurt." Jakotsu said with fake tears.

" You'll live." Bankotsu said while closing his eyes. Kagome giggled at Jakotsu's attempt to look sad. Suddenly she felt the presence of a jewel shard.

" I sense a shard!" she said while quickly standing up. The other followed her example and quickly grabbed their weapons.

" Which direction is it coming from?" Suikotsu asked while putting his claws on.

" About 50 feet straight ahead." she answered

" Alright men, and Kagome, lets go!" Bankotsu yelled starting to head in the direction Kagome said. The others followed.

( with Inuyasha)

Inuyasha sprinted towards the village to tell everyone about Kagome's disappearance. He entered the hut.

" Hey Sango, Miroku, Kagome's missing!" he said quickly

" What!" Shippo and Miroku shouted

" What do you mean missing?" Sango said with a worried expression.

" I went back to her time, and she wasn't there. Her brother said she hadn't come back since when she came here yesterday." he explained

" Oh my. We must find her Inuyasha." Miroku said

" This is your fault Inuyasha! If you hadn't of made Kagome mad, she wouldn't have left! You big Jer-!" **POW**. Shippo was cut short by Inuyasha, who punched him over the head.

" Stop fighting! Lets just hurry up and get supplies so we can go find Kagome. Got it!" Sango yelled with a scary expression. Everyone else just nodded with scared faces.

( With the band of seven, and Kagome)

Everyone was following Kagome who was leading the way. Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu to the back of the group.

" Is there something you need brother?" he asked confused

" Yeah, there is. What did you and Kagome talk about while you two were at the hot springs?" he asked shyly

" We talked about stuff girls would normally talk about." he answered while raising his eye brow.

" Which is?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

" Oh you know, boys, cloths that kind of stuff." he answered with a smile.

" Boys? Like who?" Bankotsu asked getting excited.

" Well, lets see. Cutie Inuyasha, That sexy monk Miroku, oh and you." he said with a smirk once he saw Bankotsu blush.

" Really! Well what did you two say about me?" he asked starting to get nervous.

" I think you want to know more like what she said. Right?" Jakotsu said while trying not to laugh at how much Bankotsu wants to know.

" What! Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Is it that obvious?" he questioned.

" Yup." Jakotsu answered

" Well, fine I do want to know." he confessed.

" Well lets see, she said that you were very handsome and a good leader. But that's all I'm telling you." Jakotsu said with a smirk.

" Really? She said that I was handsome and a good leader?" Bankotsu asked again with a blush.

" Yup. Why do you want to know so badly. Hmm, is it perhaps because you like her?" Jakotsu said with an evil smirk forming

" What! Don't be stupid. I just don't want any one trash talking about me." he said while looking the other way trying to hide his blush.

" What ever you say Bankotsu. What ever you say." Jakotsu said, obviously not convinced.

" The jewel shard should be straight ahead." Kagome said while speeding up. The others following.

When they reached the area they saw a bunch of wolves. And then they looked up and saw…

Another chapter done. I'm sooooo happy. D. please review thanx. don't hate me though for leaving you hanging here. But I'm pretty sure you know who it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time**

" Really? She said that I was handsome and a good leader?" Bankotsu asked again with a blush.

" Yup. Why do you want to know so badly. Hmm, is it perhaps because you like her?" Jakotsu said with an evil smirk forming

" What! Don't be stupid. I just don't want any one trash talking about me." he said while looking the other way trying to hide his blush.

" What ever you say Bankotsu. What ever you say." Jakotsu said, obviously not convinced.

" The jewel shard should be straight ahead." Kagome said while speeding up. The others following.

When they reached the area they saw a bunch of wolves. And then they looked up and saw…

**Now**

" Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome said. _" I didn't think it was going to be Koga here. Oh no, I'm with the band of seven. What's Koga gonna think?" _Kagome thought worry written all over her face.

" Koga? Hey Koga! How are you. Looking good!" Jakotsu said while waving and blowing kisses at Koga.

" Shut up! The real issue here is why you have MY Kagome with YOU!" Koga shouted looking very angry.

" Hey! She isn't yours wolf boy!" Bankotsu yelled jumping in front of everyone.

" Ya she is. I already claimed her as my mate! Tell them Kagome." Koga said.

Everyone turned to Kagome. She looked at everyone, and then look the other way, pretending not to hear.

" Oh ya, you can just tell how much she loves you. Besides, you cant just claim her like she's some prize ya know. She is a person with feelings! So stop acting like you own her!" Bankotsu yelled, startling everyone, even Koga.

" Oh really. Why do you care so much if I want her, hmm." Koga asked

" I-I-I don't. I'm just saying is all." Bankotsu said becoming nervous.

" Sure. Now hand her over and no body gets hurt." Koga threatened.

" But Koga-" Kagome tried to say

" Fine, I'll fight you." Jakotsu said walking forward.

" Fine by me." Koga said with an amused tone.

" Be careful Jakotsu." Kagome said so Koga wouldn't here. He nodded and stared straight at Koga. The rest walked over to the side.

" You ready?" Koga asked with an evil smile.

" Bring it on." Jakotsu said with his own evil smile.

" As you wish." Koga said.

He rushed forward to attack Jakotsu. Jakotsu swung his sword at Koga. A bunch of swords connected headed straight for Koga. He jumped out of the way just in time.

" Missed me!" Koga yelled as he jumped in the air.

" Take This!" Jakotsu yelled as he swung his sword once more.

Koga dodged once more, and ran forward and punched Jakotsu in the face.

Jakotsu flipped backward. Kagome gasped. Koga ran to punch him again this time he missed, as Jakotsu jumped up and swung his sword at Koga again. This time it cut him in the legs. Koga yelped in pain, and jumped away.

" I didn't miss that time." Jakotsu said with a smirk as he looked at the wounded demon. Koga's wolf's looked at him and started to whimper for Koga.

" Ya well, you got lucky!" Koga shouted.

" Sure, whatever." Jakotsu said in an amused tone. _" I don't want either to get hurt. Why did we have to run into Koga." _Kagome thought while looking at the two.

Jakotsu noticed Kagome's distressed look. _" oh ya, I almost forgot, Koga is Kagome's friend. I cant kill him, especially with Kagome right here." _Jakotsu said while turning his attention back at Koga. Jakotsu ran forward. Koga tried to jump away, but it was to late. Jakotsu used the back of his sword and hit Koga in the back of his neck, knocking him out. Koga fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome gasped and ran over to them, the others following shortly.

" He, he isn't dead is he." Kagome said, looking as if she was going to cry.

" No he isn't. I just knocked him out." Jakotsu explained. He smiled when he saw the relieved look in Kagome's eyes.

" Why didn't you just kill him. You know you could have with him injured." Suikotsu asked with confusion in his eyes.

" Well, he's Kagome's friend, and I couldn't do that to her. Especially with Kagome right here." Jakotsu confessed.

" Aww, thank you Jakotsu." Kagome said with a beautiful smile.

" No problem." Jakotsu said with his own smile.

" And, thank you Bankotsu." Kagome said, turning her attention to the young leader.

" Me? What did I do?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

" You stuck up for me. When Koga said I was his, it made me mad, but then you said those kind words about me being a person with feelings and that I should be treated like it. That made me feel happy." Kagome said with a lovely smile forming on her beautiful face, as she looked at Bankotsu with a small blush.

" Oh umm, that. It was no problem. You deserve to be treated with care." Bankotsu said smiling, with a light shade of pink on his cheeks. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes until…

" Ahem. Are we ready to head back." Renkotsu said, snapping the young love birds out of their gaze. And looked away from each other.

" Way to kill a mood Renkotsu." Jakotsu said with an annoyed tone.

" Wha. Well excuse me for wanting to leave sorry." Renkotsu grunted as he started to walk away.

" Hey wait up." Suikotsu said while catching up with him. Jakotsu followed.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome once more before following his comrades. _" Why am I feeling like this around Bankotsu? I know I don't love Inuyasha like I thought I did. I love him more like a brother. But Bankotsu. Am I falling for him? Things have changed between me and the band of seven. At first I was only taken because they needed me to find shards. But now I've become friends with them. I wonder how they feel about me?" _Kagome asked before she ran to catch up with the four she grew to like.

( With Inuyasha)

" Inuyasha we've been searching for hours. Lets stop and rest for awhile." Miroku suggested.

" No way! We have to find Kagome. I'm worried she might be hurt!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Oh what, and we don't!" Sango yelled at the half demon.

" Fine. We'll rest for an hour or so, but that's it!" Inuyasha yelled before jumping into a tree to take a nap.

" Inuyasha is so bossy." Shippo mumbled. Just then a rock was thrown at his head knocking him out.

" Stupid brat." Inuyasha said while closing his eyes.

( With the band of seven)

" Well I'm bored now." Jakotsu said while lying down.

" I think I'll go out side for a little bit." Kagome announced as she stood up and walked away.

" I'll join you." Suikotsu said as he got up too. Bankotsu frowned at this, but let it go.

( Out side)

" Wow, look at the stars." Kagome said as she sat down.

" Yeah, they're beautiful. Hey pardon me for asking but is there something going on between you and Bankotsu?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

" W-what! Why does everyone keep asking me that." Kagome said as she started to blush once again.

" Well it does look at though you and him share feelings for each other. And he never stuck up for anyone other then me, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu. So he must feel something for you. Do you feel anything for him?" he asked again.

" To be honest, I don't know." she confessed

" hmm, well if you ever need any advice you can always come to me." he said with a smile.

" Thank you Suikotsu." she said with a small smile.

" Umm hey. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" said a familiar voice. Kagome and Suikotsu turned to where the voice was coming from.

" Hey brother Bankotsu." Suikotsu greeted.

" Hey. Umm, do you mind if I talk with Kagome alone?" he asked looking slightly nervous.

" Sure thing." Suikotsu said before walking back into the cave.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, as Bankotsu sat next to her.

" Umm, well I, I , I…" he tried to say.

" You, what?" she asked with a confused look.

" I, umm, think, umm, that, umm, I, umm, like, umm, no, umm, love, umm.." he tried to say again

" Would you mind hurrying up please, its starting to get chilly out here." she said while shivering a little.

" I, I, I, l-l-love umm.." he said while turning a dark shad of red.

" Bankotsu, maybe you should tell me later if you cant say it right now. Come on, lets go inside." Kagome said while starting to stand up. Bankotsu started to panic so he just blurted it out.

" I LOVE YOU!

Hope every one liked this chapter. And if I'm rushing the whole Bankotsu and Kagome thing, I apologize. I am really happy to be updating so much now. D please review, and if you want something to happen in the story I'm open for suggestions. don't hesitate to ask. U can give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. Ok? Thanx. )


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time**

" So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, as Bankotsu sat next to her.

" Umm, well I, I , I…" he tried to say.

" You, what?" she asked with a confused look.

" I, umm, think, umm, that, umm, I, umm, like, umm, no, umm, love, umm.." he tried to say again

" Would you mind hurrying up please, its starting to get chilly out here." she said while shivering a little.

" I, I, I, l-l-love umm.." he said while turning a dark shad of red.

" Bankotsu, maybe you should tell me later if you cant say it right now. Come on, lets go inside." Kagome said while starting to stand up. Bankotsu started to panic so he just blurted it out.

" I LOVE YOU!

**Now**

" Y-y-y-you w-what?" Kagome asked . _" I think I'm going faint" _she thought as she looked at the young leader.

" I love you." he said again, except softer. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she just stood there, her mouth hanging open like an idiot.

**Thud. **Kagome and Bankotsu looked to where the noise came from. There was Jakotsu, Renkotsu, AND Suikotsu lying on the ground with shocked faces. It was obvious they had been ease dropping. Jakotsu was the first to recover.

" Way to go Bankotsu! Who would have known you would be brave enough to say I love you to someone. However I pictured the moment a little more romantic. I mean we could all here you." Jakotsu said with a HUGE smile.

" Well if you weren't spying then maybe you wouldn't have heard me!" Bankotsu yelled angrily.

" Umm, I'm really tired can we just go to bed, please." Kagome said while trying to cover her flushed face. _" She didn't say if she loved me back or not. Of course she doesn't, she is a beautiful priestess and I'm a killer. She probably hates me for telling her now." _Bankotsu thought as he stared at Kagome.

" Err, right. Lets go to bed now." Suikotsu said, noticing the tension.

" Shall Kagome sleep with Bankotsu again." Renkotsu asked.

" Umm, she could sleep with me." Jakotsu offered. It was obvious that Bankotsu and Kagome needed time to think.

" Ya, she'll sleep with Jakotsu" Bankotsu said as he stood and headed inside. _" I didn't like the way that sounded but, whatever. Jakotsu is gay and he was the one that wanted me to get together with Kagome." _he thought as he sat down on his bed.

" Ok. Well good night everyone." Renkotsu said before crawling into bed.

" Ya, pleasant dreams." Suikotsu added as he laid his head on his pillow.

Jakotsu and Kagome both got into bed. Kagome couldn't help but stare at Bankotsu. I could she now. He just said he loved me. Bankotsu felt someone looking at him and turned toward Kagome. She quickly looked away with a blush. Bankotsu sighed and laid down and went to sleep. Jakotsu noticed and sighed as well. _" Great. Now that Bankotsu confessed that he loved Kagome, things are going to get complicated since Kagome didn't say if she loved him back." _Jakotsu thought as he rested his head on his pillow. He turned to look at Kagome. She looked deep in thought.

" Hey, Kagome can I ask you something?" Jakotsu whispered

" Huh? What is it?" she asked as she turned on her side to face him.

" Now that you know Bankotsu loves you, do you know if you love him back?" he asked sounding very serious. Kagome gasped softly.

" I, I don't know. I mean I thought I was a hostage here. How could he love me." she said more then asked.

" Yeah. You started out as a hostage, but now, its like your one of us. Except for the whole killing thing," he chuckled " But how could he not love you. Your smart, kind, beautiful, thoughtful, and strong." he finished

" Thanx but I thought I was his enemy." she said

" You were, but he grew to like you. Besides, Inuyasha is really his enemy, not you." Jakotsu said as he closed his eyes. _" hmm, I'll have to come up with plan to get her to admit she loves Bankotsu." _Jakotsu thought

" Yes, but-" she tried to say

" Look, just think about it. Its time to sleep." he said as he started to snore softly. _" No one can fall asleep that fast." _she thought as she closed her eyes.

( The next day)

Bankotsu was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw everyone still sleeping. His eyes landed on Kagome. _" She looks like an angel." _He thought as he got up from his bed. He then headed out side and wondered off into the forest. A few minutes after he left Renkotsu woke up and noticed that his leader wasn't there.

" I wonder where big brother went?" he asked himself

" Bankotsu is gone?" Suikotsu asked as he rubbed his eyes.

" Yeah. Usually he's the last person to wake up." Renkotsu said as he got and made his bed. Suikotsu following his example. Jakotsu slowly opened his eyes.

" Hey. Where Bankotsu?" he asked sleepy

" We don't know." they both said.

" Well. This could work to our advantage. Look I've come up with a plan to get Kagome and Bankotsu together." Jakotsu said while giggling.

" Not another one of your half-baked plans." Renkotsu said sounding annoyed.

" Of course not." Jakotsu said while crossing his arms.

" Good." Suikotsu said with a sigh

" … it's a full baked plan." Jakotsu said while giggling again. Both Renkotsu and Suikotsu sweat dropped.

" Listen all we have to do is make sure Kagome spends as much time with Bankotsu as possible. Its as simple as that. BUT, we have to make where ever they are really romantic. Got it?" Jakotsu said with a proud smile at his ' brilliant' plan.

" Got it." Suikotsu said with a sigh.

" Whatever." Renkotsu said.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. _" Where's Bankotsu? Did he leave because of me?" _Kagome thought as she got out of the bed.

" Good morning Kagome." Suikotsu said as he helped make her bed.

" Good morning. Umm, where's Bankotsu?" she asked as she looked around once more.

" Oh him? We don't know. But don't worry, he should be back soon." Jakotsu said trying to comfort her.

" Ok." she said with a soft smile._ " hmm, maybe if we send Kagome outside to fetch water then maybe she'll run into Bankotsu." _Jakotsu thought.

" Pardon me Kagome, but would you mind if you could go fill up this bucket of water for us please. There's a river just a few minutes away." Jakotsu asked politely.

" Sure." she replied smiling

" Thanx." he said as he watched her get a bucket

" I'll be back in a little bit then." she said as she exited the cave.

" Jakotsu, what are you up to?" Renkotsu asked suspiciously.

" Nothin, except bringing together the cutest soon to be couple I've ever seen." Jakotsu said as he went off into fantasy land. The other two sweat dropped.

( with Kagome)

Kagome walked around a little bit, until she found a river. She kneeled down and dunked the bucket under water. After she thought she got enough water she placed the bucket down and started to take off her shoes.

( AN: sorry, I forgot to say what she was wearing. Instead of her normal school uniform I decided to have her wear something else in my story. She's wearing a pair of jean cupries, a tight grey sweatshirt, a tight pink tank top underneath, and pink and grey skater shoes. Her hair is still down though. Sorry I forgot to say what she was wearing)

" Ahh, that feels nice." Kagome said as she dipped her feet in the water. Suddenly she felt another presence. " Who's there!" she asked as she stood up ready to fight.

" Calm down its only me." the voice said. A figure started to come out from behind a tree. When Kagome saw banryuu and Bankotsu's smirking face, she calmed down.

" Hey. What are you doing here." Kagome asked as she sat down.

" Just went and got us something to eat." he replied as he sat down next to her.

" Really? Where is it." she asked looking around.

" I dropped it off at the cave. When I got there, I didn't see you. Jakotsu said you went out to get water, so I came to make sure you were safe." Bankotsu said with a small smile. Kagome blushed a light pink.

" Oh, thanx for caring about my safety." she said as she looked away. He sighed.

" I meant what I said." Bankotsu said.

" Huh?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

" I really do love you. Even if you don't." he said with such care and love, Kagome just wanted to kiss him.

" Bankotsu, I-" she tried to say.

" Its ok. I understand that you don't feel that way about me. But I cant help but like you that much." Bankotsu said as he stared into her eyes. _" wow. I never noticed how beautiful Bankotsu's eyes are." _Kagome thought as she stared into his eyes as well.

" Bankotsu, I don't know how I feel about you. I need time to think." she said as she started to stand up with the bucket in her hand.

" Ok. But does that mean I still have a chance." he asked hopefully. She giggled at his facial expression. He looked so anxious.

" Yeah. You still have a chance." she said as she headed back to the cave.

He smiled before grabbing his banryuu and following her. He walked along side of her with a small smile. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She did something neither expected her to do. She wrapped her arm around his. They turned to each other, and smiled.

Hoped you all liked this chapter. I was trying to do a romantic chappy here to start and get more romance into the story. Please review thanx


	8. Chapter 8

**Last**

" I really do love you. Even if you don't." he said with such care and love, Kagome just wanted to kiss him.

" Bankotsu, I-" she tried to say.

" Its ok. I understand that you don't feel that way about me. But I cant help but like you that much." Bankotsu said as he stared into her eyes. _" wow. I never noticed how beautiful Bankotsu's eyes are." _Kagome thought as she stared into his eyes as well.

" Bankotsu, I don't know how I feel about you. I need time to think." she said as she started to stand up with the bucket in her hand.

" Ok. But does that mean I still have a chance." he asked hopefully. She giggled at his facial expression. He looked so anxious.

" Yeah. You still have a chance." she said as she headed back to the cave.

He smiled before grabbing his banryuu and following her. He walked along side of her with a small smile. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She did something neither expected her to do. She wrapped her arm around his. They turned to each other, and smiled.

**Now**

Bankotsu and Kagome took their time getting back to the cave, Arms still locked. _" Its pretty quiet. Maybe I should try and make conversation." _Kagome thought as she looked up at the sky.

" Umm, nice day today huh?" Kagome said as she looked at Bankotsu.

" What? Oh yeah." he said as he looked to his side.

" So peaceful." she added as she looked up at the sky once more.

" Yeah, peaceful." he mumbled as he looked at the ground. _" He seems kind of depressed." _Kagome said silently.

" Excuse me Bankotsu, but are you ok?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

" Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." he said in a depressed way. _" Liar." _Kagome thought with a frown.

The two finally reached the cave. Kagome stopped suddenly, startling Bankotsu. She released his arm, much to his displeasure.

" Are you ok?" Bankotsu asked.

" I'm fine. But I think I'll stay out here for a little bit." she said as she walked over to the outside of the cave, and sat down.

" Do you want some company?" he asked as he walked over to her.

" No that's ok. Thanx anyway." she said as she smiled at him, causing him to blush.

" Ok. If your sure. I'll be inside if you need anything." he said as he walked in the cave.

( With Inuyasha)

" Kagome, please be safe." Inuyasha said to himself as he ran at full speed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kilala.

" Lets hurry Kilala. We don't want to lose sight of Inuyasha." Miroku said as Kilala started to speed up. Just as they started to speed up, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and started sniffing the air.

" What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

" I smell Kagome AND the band of seven. Come On!" Inuyasha said as he sprinted towards the band of seven hideout.

" Hurry! We have to go save Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Kilala flew towards where Inuyasha was headed.

( With the band of seven)

" Kagome has been out there for awhile." Suikotsu said looking kind of worried.

" Why don't you go and make sure she's ok Bankotsu." Jakotsu suggested with a sly grin.

" Why don't you just go to hell." Bankotsu snapped. Jakotsu pretended to look hurt.

" Ouch. That hurt." he said with fake tears.

" Whatever." Bankotsu said grumbling. He then stood up and headed outside.

" Do you think Kagome will admit she loves Bankotsu?" Renkotsu said as he looked at the wall.

" I hope so. We all know Kagome does love Bankotsu, except Kagome and Bankotsu." Suikotsu said with a sigh. The others nodded in agreement.

( Outside)

" Hey there stranger." Bankotsu said as he sat down next to Kagome.

" Hey." she responded as she looked at her hands. _" Do I love Bankotsu? I mean he is very sweet once you get to know him. He's powerful, handsome, funny, and I feel safe and comfortable around him. I never felt like this when I'm around anyone else. Could it mean I love Bankotsu? He make me happy, and he cares for me. Wait what am I saying. No other guy could make me feel this way. So it must mean that I, I love Bankotsu. I really, really love him." _Kagome thought in realization, a blush making its way on her face.

" Hey, Kagome. You ok? You've been quiet." Bankotsu asked as he looked at her. He then noticed her blush. _" I wonder why she's blushing?" _he thought as he raised his eyebrow.

" Huh? Me? Yeah I'm fine. But Bankotsu, there's something very important that I need to tell you." she said smiling.

" What is it." he asked.

" I-I-I L-l-love-" she tried to say, but she was cut off.

" KAGOME!" yelled a voice that was all to familiar. Bankotsu and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there looking pissed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala quickly showing. The other band of seven members came running out with their weapons. Bankotsu ran in as well to retrieve his precious banryuu.

" Inuyasha! Hey there how are you. Looking hott as ever." Jakotsu said as he started to blush. Inuyasha only shivered in disgust.

" Shut up! I only came here to get Kagome. Now hand her over." Inuyasha said as he got ready to attack.

" What if she doesn't want to leave." Bankotsu said as he walked back out with his mighty halberd.

" Idiot of course she wants to leave." Inuyasha shouted.

" I don't think she does." Bankotsu said as he pointed his banryuu at Inuyasha.

" Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." she said as she looked at them.

" Kagome get behind us." Renkotsu ordered.

" Ok." she said softly moving to the back.

" We came to get Kagome, and we aren't leaving with out her." Inuyasha growled as he ran forward to attack Bankotsu.

The others followed his example. Sango against Jakotsu, Miroku against Suikotsu, and Kilala against Renkotsu. Inuyasha swung his sword at Bankotsu, but he blocked it and pushed Inuyasha away. Sango threw her giant boomerang at Jakotsu, however he jumped up and swung his sword at her. She jumped out of the way in time. Miroku started swinging his staff at Suikotsu. He simply kept on blocking the attacks with his claws. Kilala growled at Renkotsu before leaping towards him. Renkotsu drank from his gourd and blew out fire towards Kilala. Kilala flew higher to dodge. Inuyasha used his wind scar to attack Bankotsu. He blocked it using his own version of the wind scar. Bankotsu then ran forward and knocked the tetsaigai ( AU: did I spell that right?") out of Inuyasha's hand.

" Bastard! Kagome is coming back with us!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked banryuu out of Bankotsu's hand.

" You cant tell her what to do!" he said as he punched him in the jaw.

" Why would I leave her with a bunch of dead mercenaries! You would just hurt her!" he said as he punched him in the stomach.

" Idiot! Why would I harm the women I LOVE!" Bankotsu shouted as he kicked Inuyasha away, while holding his stomach. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Bankotsu. Kagome gasped.

" You what?" Inuyasha said looking extremely confused.

" You heard me. I Love Kagome." Bankotsu said softly as he glared at the half demon.

" Yeah, well, hate to break it to you, but Kagome doesn't love you back." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

" How would you know." Bankotsu said more then asked.

" Well, I, umm. Kagome tell this moron that you don't love him." Inuyasha said as everyone looked at Kagome.

" I, umm, well.." she started.

" Kagome just say you don't love him already." Inuyasha said becoming impatient.

" I, I umm." she tried to say, a light blush starting to show. Inuyasha noticed this and jumped over to her.

" Hey Kagome, what's wrong? You don't love right?" he asked softly so only Kagome would here. She looked away.

" Maybe we should do this in private." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and jumped away.

" We'll be right back!" he called not bothering to look back.

" Inuyasha! There's no need to be so aggressive!" Miroku shouted at the half demon. _" Does Bankotsu really love Kagome? He didn't sound as though he were lying so maybe he does." _Sango thought as she looked at the young leader.

( with Inuyasha and Kagome)

When Inuyasha thought he was far enough he put Kagome down and stared at her.

" Kagome do you really love Bankotsu?" he asked in a low tone.

" Yeah. I really do." she answered looking down, afraid to see his reaction.

" Why! He's a dead freak AND works for Naraku!" he yelled at her.

" SO! They only work for Naraku by force! And you say he's a dead freak but, WHAT DO YOU CALL KIKYO!" she yelled at him with the scariest angry expression.

" Yeah, well at least Kikyo didn't help Naraku." he said crossing his arms.

" What are you talking about. Did you forget. Kikyo tried to kill all of us! And she gave the sacred jewel shard to Naraku!" she shouted. Inuyasha frowned at this.

" Whatever, but if you really love Bankotsu, then I cant stop you." he said softly, surprising Kagome.

" Really. Your ok with it?" she asked as she looked up at Inuyasha.

" Yeah. I know that this would have happened eventually. You couldn't just wait around for me all the time. But I'll always be here for you." he said in a caring way.

" Thank you Inuyasha. But maybe we didn't love each other the way we thought we did. I think it was a more brother sister relationship. Maybe that's why you always got so overprotective when a guy hits on me, because you went into overprotective brother mode. We also fight like brother and sister too." she explained. Inuyasha widened his eyes, as if he thought it were true.

" Maybe. But either way I want you to be happy. And if Bankotsu hurts you in any way, he's dead. Well you know what I mean." he said with a small smile.

" Thank you Inuyasha. It means a lot to me that your taking this so well." she said before hugging him. He was a little surprised but hugged her back.

( AU: yeah I know, Inuyasha would probably never say this, but in my story he does, so bare with me.)

( Back with the Band of seven)

" I hope Kagome is ok." Shippo and Jakotsu said at the same time. They both looked at each other, then turned away with a huff.

" Do you really care for Kagome?" Sango asked.

" Of course I do Sango. Why wouldn't I." Miroku answered. Everyone fell down anime style.

" Not you Monk. Them." she said as she pointed at the band of seven.

" Yes we all care for her." Suikotsu said, while the others just nodded.

" Hey here they come." Shippo shouted smiling. Everyone turned to where Inuyasha was caring Kagome. As soon as she was set down, Shippo jumped into her arms.

" I'm so glad that your ok. I've missed you." he cried into her chest.

" I've missed you to." she said as she hugged him back. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala ran over to her side. Kilala jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing her head against Kagome's. Sango pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug.

" I was so worried about you." Sango said as she shacked Kagome around a bit.

" Can't…breath." Kagome said.

" Oh, hehe, sorry." Sango said with an embarrassed smile.

" Kagome I'm glad to see you well." Miroku said before pulling her into a gentle hug. His hand wandered lower and lower until…

" Ah, Miroku you pervert!" Kagome yelled. **SMACK.**

" You hit harder then Sango." he said with a sigh, a BIG slap mark on his face.

" Well you deserve it Monk." Inuyasha said, while glaring at the depressed monk.

" Hey Kagome, I need to ask you something." Jakotsu said as he walked over to her, the others following.

" Yes. What is it?" she asked as she looked at them.

" Now that your reunited with your friends, are you going to go back to them?" he asked softly, almost wishing he hadn't. Kagome gasped softly, she turned to look at the other three. They all looked the depressed, but the one that looked most depressed was Bankotsu. _" I didn't think of that. Oh no, what do I do? Should I stay with the band of seven, or go back with Inuyasha and the others." _Kagome thought, looking sad.

" I guess I could…" she started

**To be Continued**

I Hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliffy, but if I continued then I would give to much away. Please review. thanx. ps, could some 1 help me with thinking of a title for this


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time**

" Hey Kagome, I need to ask you something." Jakotsu said as he walked over to her, the others following.

" Yes. What is it?" she asked as she looked at them.

" Now that your reunited with your friends, are you going to go back to them?" he asked softly, almost wishing he hadn't. Kagome gasped softly, she turned to look at the other three. They all looked the depressed, but the one that looked most depressed was Bankotsu. _" I didn't think of that. Oh no, what do I do? Should I stay with the band of seven, or go back with Inuyasha and the others." _Kagome thought, looking sad.

" I guess I could…" she started

**Now**

" I guess I could, umm.." she tried to say. _" What do I do. I don't want to leave either. Oh I wish we could just all travel together." _Kagome mentally complained. Sango noticed the young girl's distressed look.

" Hey Kagome, before you decide, how about we go to a hot spring to catch up?" Sango suggested. Kagome gave relieved sigh.

" Err, yeah. Good idea, I could show you the way." Jakotsu agreed.

" Ok, that sounds nice." Kagome said with a smile. She, Sango, and Jakotsu started walking away. Miroku started to follow as well until..

" NOT YOU!" Both Kagome and Sango shouted. Miroku gave a depressed sigh.

" Pervert." Everyone said.

( With Sango, Kagome, and Jakotsu)

" Wow. This feels nice. Thank you Jakotsu." Sango said as she climbed in.

" Your welcome." he replied as he and Kagome both got in.

" Hey, Kagome, what are you going to decide?" Jakotsu asked quietly.

" I don't know. I wish we could all just travel together." she responded sadly.

" Yeah, but we cant because of Naraku." Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

" Its not fair. Right after I realize I love Bankotsu, this happens." Kagome said. Both Jakotsu and Sango gasped.

" YOU LOVE BANKOTSU?" they both yelled. Kagome blushed a deep red.

" Yeah I do, but do you have to be so loud. Bankotsu might hear." she said as she covered her face.

" Oh don't worry. The only way he would hear is if he had followed." Jakotsu said as he closed his. Suddenly they snapped open. He looked around, just to make sure no one was there.

" He isn't here. I would have sensed him." Kagome said as she looked at Jakotsu.

" Oh, ok." he said smiling.

" So what are you going to do Kagome?" Sango asked.

" I don't know. I was thinking we could all spend the night together and I was hoping I could stay with the band of seven and go visit you when I can. I know it would be hard but I'm willing to try." Kagome said softly as she stared at the water.

" We could do that and see how things turn out." Sango said with a smile. Kagome and Jakotsu smiled back.

" Well I'm going to head back now." Jakotsu said as he climbed out. Both Sango and Kagome blushed, thinking they've seen to much.

" Yeah me too." Sango agreed as she climbed out as well.

" I think I'll stay here for a little longer." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

" Ok, but be careful." Jakotsu and Sango said. They both looked at each other and smiled. They turned and headed back towards camp.

( with Inuyasha and the band of seven)

" No, really." Shippo said while giggling.

" I'm serious Bankotsu sometimes mumbles in his sleep and says I look hott, or kiss me baby." Renkotsu said as he chuckled softly.

" Hey! Its not like I cant here you!" Bankotsu said his face red from both embarrassment and anger. Shippo and Renkotsu gulped in fear.

" Hey here comes Sango and Jakotsu." Miroku said as he stood up to greet Sango personally. He wrapped his arms around Sango's, causing her to blush.

" Did you enjoy your bath Sango?" he asked with a grin. His hand slowly made its way down her back.

" Actually yes I did it was very.. Pervert!" she yelled before slapping him. He fell to the ground with a thud and a perverted smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

" I wish you would grope me Inuyasha." Jakotsu said while walking over to him with a smile. Inuyasha glared at the gay man and jumped into a near by tree. Jakotsu pouted.

" Hey where's Kagome?" Bankotsu asked looking around.

" She stayed at the hot spring. She wanted to stay there a little longer." Sango explained. Bankotsu got up and headed for the spring.

" Big brother what are you doing?" Suikotsu asked.

" I'm going to go make sure Kagome is safe." Bankotsu said, not even turning around.

( With Kagome)

Kagome sat in the hot springs with her eyes closed, she was leaning against a boulder. Bankotsu quietly made his way to the hot spring, Kagome wasn't paying attention, so she didn't sense him. Once Bankotsu saw the hot spring he didn't see Kagome and started to panic.

" KAGOME!" he yelled getting closer to the water.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and jumped out from behind the boulder. Unfortunately her whole upper body showed and Bankotsu was so shocked he fell into the water. Kagome gasped and quickly hid behind the boulder, blushing a very deep red, as was Bankotsu. He climbed out of the water, still having a shocked facial expression. Kagome peeked out from behind the boulder and looked at Bankotsu.

" Sorry." he quickly mumbled.

" Its ok, but why are you here?" she asked as she tilted her head a little.

" Well, Sango said that you were still here, and I wanted to make sure you were safe." he said as he stared at her.

" Aww, thank you Bankotsu." she said, smiling softly.

" Any time." he replied smiling back. Kagome, then started to look nervous.

" Umm, Bankotsu?" she said softly.

" Yeah?" he asked, confused at why she's so nervous. _" I wonder why she looks nervous." _he questioned mentally.

" Umm, remember when I tried to tell you something before Inuyasha came?" she asked as she looked up at him.

" Yeah." he said.

" Well, umm, what I was trying to say was, that I umm.." she tried to say. She shivered slightly because she was starting to get cold. Bankotsu noticed this.

" Hey, maybe you should get dressed first then tell me. Your looking a bit cold." he commented. She nodded. He turned around so she could get dressed. She quickly got out of the water and put her cloths on.

" Ok, you can turn around now." she said as she walked up to him.

" Ok, so you were saying." he said as he turned around.

" I was saying umm, that I-I-I L-l-love, you." she finally said, as she looked at the ground.

Bankotsu was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. Kagome sighed sadly, thinking that he didn't love her anymore. Bankotsu snapped out of his shock, and stared down at the young priestess. _" I knew it. He doesn't love me any more." _Kagome thought sadly. She began to walk around Bankotsu and make her way back to the others. Bankotsu quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome was surprised by this.

" Kagome, I've been wanting to hear those words come out of your moth for so long." he said softly, his grip tightening slightly. Kagome snuggled into his embrace, while hugging his waist.

" I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." she whispered. A few tears of happiness ram down her face as she smiled.

Bankotsu gently grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Slowly, his face started to come closer to hers. She started to close her eyes, as did he. His face was an inch away from her own until.. His lips captured her own in a passionate kiss.

I'm going to end it there, so review and tell me what u think. Thanx Soul-Girl for helping with the idea of the whole hot spring scene. And thanx to Kirri kitty () for helping me wit the title. Unexpected love is a good title, it kind of matches the story. And it wasn't a stupid idea. So thank u and please review thanx.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time**

" I was saying umm, that I-I-I L-l-love, you." she finally said, as she looked at the ground.

Bankotsu was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. Kagome sighed sadly, thinking that he didn't love her anymore. Bankotsu snapped out of his shock, and stared down at the young priestess. _" I knew it. He doesn't love me any more." _Kagome thought sadly. She began to walk around Bankotsu and make her way back to the others. Bankotsu quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome was surprised by this.

" Kagome, I've been wanting to hear those words come out of your moth for so long." he said softly, his grip tightening slightly. Kagome snuggled into his embrace, while hugging his waist.

" I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." she whispered. A few tears of happiness ram down her face as she smiled.

Bankotsu gently grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Slowly, his face started to come closer to hers. She started to close her eyes, as did he. His face was an inch away from her own until.. His lips captured her own in a passionate kiss.

**Now**

After a few minutes went by, Bankotsu, reluctantly, slowly began to pull back. They both stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush next to them. Bankotsu pushed Kagome behind him, getting ready to fight.

" Hey! Whatever is there, come out now, or I'll kill you." Bankotsu said in a dangerous tone. No sooner after he said that Jakotsu, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped out from behind the bush.

" Please don't kill us!" they pleaded. Bankotsu glared at them before sighing.

"Whatever. Just go back to camp. We'll meet you there." he said while closing his eyes. They nodded their heads and started heading back.

" So lets head back now." Kagome said while smiling. Bankotsu smiled back, before grabbing her hand. The both walked back to camp, taking their time, with goofy grins on their faces.

" Hey you two. What's with the smiles?" Renkotsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh well, umm, we are now officially together." Bankotsu said smiling, while pulling Kagome into his arms, causing her to blush lightly.

" Finally." everyone yelled. Bankotsu's and Kagome's eyes widened a bit.

" What do you mean?" they both asked. The others looked at them with, 'you got to be kidding me looks'.

" Oh come on! Everyone knew you two loved each other, but were either to afraid to admit it, or totally clueless." Jakotsu said standing up while throwing his arms up for dramatic effect. Everyone else simply nodded.

" Whatever." Kagome said as she sat down next to Sango.

Shippo jumped in her lap and started to close is eyes, as sleep took over him. She giggled as she played with his hair. Bankotsu smiled at this. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile. He did the same.

" Aww, that is sooo sweet." Jakotsu squealed as he looked at the young couple. Suikotsu smiled as well, happy to know that his leader and Kagome are happy.

" Hey Sango, why don't you give me a kiss like Bankotsu gave Kagome." Miroku said suggestively. Sango blushed at his comment.

" Oh shut up Miroku." She said in an angry tone. He laughed nervously.

" So what's the deal with Kagome? Is she going to stay with us or not." Renkotsu asked with a sad expression.

" She said that she wanted to stay with you guys, and try to visit us as much as possible." Sango explained. The band of seven members looked relieved. The others were sad, but happy to know that Kagome will still come and visit them. They all looked over to the sleeping couple and smiled.

" Well, I'm bushed. Night everyone." Jakotsu said as he laid on his bed. Suikotsu and Renkotsu doing the same.

" We apologize. We don't have enough beds. But two of you may use Bankotsu's bed, seeing as how he is already asleep against the wall." Suikotsu chuckled.

" Thank you Suikotsu. Well Sango dear, shall we get to bed." Miroku asked with a perverted smile. Sango slapped him across the face. She huffed and climbed into the bed.

" You can share the bed with me, as long as you stay on your side. And if you do anything perverted, I'll **KILL **you." she said with a emphasizing the word kill. He gulped and nodded, joining her in the bed. Kilala jumped on the bed and lied down. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Everyone slept peacefully that night.

( the next day)

Kagome started to open her eyes slowly. She yawned and looked down in her lap. Shippo was mumbling in his sleep about chocolate. She giggled and then turned her attention to Bankotsu. His arms had moved from her shoulders to her waist. She smiled at him.

" Kiss me Kagome." he mumbled in his sleep. Kagome tried not to laugh. She moved Shippo so he was lying on Bankotsu's lap. She slowly got up, but not before kissing Bankotsu on the cheek. She started to walk out side.

" What a beautiful day," she said while stretching. She looked up at the sky. " A perfect day for a walk. She said.

But before she left to go on her walk she got a piece of paper and pencil out of her backpack and wrote a note, incase anyone woke up before she got back. She grabbed her bow and arrows and started to walk into the forest. Not to long after she left, Bankotsu woke up and looked down in his lap. Shippo was snoring softly. He chuckled softly. He looked around for Kagome and his eyes landed on the note she wrote.

_I went for a short walk over to the river. I'll be back soon._

_-Kagome_

After Bankotsu read the note, he picked up Shippo and carefully laid him on Inuyasha'a lap. He grabbed his banryuu and started to walk towards the river.

( With Kagome)

Once she reached the river she put her bow and arrows down, and sat down. She sighed happily. _" I cant remember the last time I was this happy. Bankotsu is so perfect, except for being a killer."_ she laughed softly. She suddenly heard foot steps behind her and was on her feet In a second, picking up her bow and arrows. But then she saw that it was only Bankotsu. She set her weapon down and smiled at him. He smiled back.

" Hey there." he said as he walked over to her, setting his banryuu down, he sat down and patted the spot next to him. Motioning her to sit down next to him. She smiled and sat down next to him.

" So sleep well?" she asked as she looked at him.

" Yup. Better then I have in ages." he said sighing happily. She suddenly laughed remembering what he had said when he was asleep. He looked at her confused.

" What? What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh, nothing really." she said with a smirk.

" No really, tell me."

" I was just thinking about this morning. You mumbled something in your sleep." she explained.

" What did I say." he asked with a light blush.

" Oh nothing really, except, Kiss me Kagome." she said bursting into laughter. Bankotsu's blush only became darker. She only laughed harder. He huffed and crossed his arms looking away.

" I'm sorry Bankotsu. It was actually cute. And I did as you asked and kissed you." she said while smiling. He turned to her. His blush gone.

" You kissed me. Why couldn't you have waited till I was awake." he wined like a child. She giggled and moved her face over to his, and kissed him softly on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled away, leaving Bankotsu with a goofy smile.

" Is that better." she said laughing at his dazed expression.

" Yeah, but, you didn't even get me a chance to kiss you back." he said before capturing her lips with his own.

He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Without any hesitation she opened her mouth. His tong dodged in eagerly. Memorizing every inch of her mouth. He began to massage her tong with his own. She moaned in pleasure. He smirked, knowing how much he was effecting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They slowly pulled away for air. Kagome smiled softly with a blush, while looking at the ground. He smiled at and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

" Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" he asked, while pulling away to look at her.

" Sure."

" What are you going to do now that your reunited with your friends." he asked sadly.

" I decided to stay with you and the others, and go visit Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala whenever I can." she said while staring into his eyes lovingly. His face brightened at this and smiled like a child that just got a piece of candy. She giggled at his expression.

" I'm happy you'll be staying." he said in a caring voice.

" Me too." she said smiling. He leaned in to kiss her again, which met him half way.

YESSS! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. I'M SOOOOO HAPPY. SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWILE, I WAS COMING UP WITH MORE IDEAS, AND I'M GETTING MY ROOM PAINTED, SOO COULDN'T BE IN THERE FOR AWILE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been forever since I last update and I'm sooo sorry. But I'm back with a new chapter. WOOP!! Haha. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot.

**Last Time**

" Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" he asked, while pulling away to look at her.

" Sure."

" What are you going to do now that your reunited with your friends." he asked sadly.

" I decided to stay with you and the others, and go visit Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala whenever I can." she said while staring into his eyes lovingly. His face brightened at this and smiled like a child that just got a piece of candy. She giggled at his expression.

" I'm happy you'll be staying." he said in a caring voice.

" Me too." she said smiling. He leaned in to kiss her again, which met him half way.

**Now**

After spending a little more time by the rive, Bankotsu and Kagome decided that they should head back, they didn't want the others to worry. Of course, the young couple took their time getting back.

" So, Bankotsu?" Kagome said. He looked over at her with a smile.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" What would you say about coming back to my time with the others?" She asked with a smile.

Bankotsu stopped and was looking very confused. Kagome noticed this and remembered that he and the others didn't know that she was born 500 years from now.

" I'm sorry Bankotsu, I forgot to tell you.." Kagome said while looking up at the sky.

" Tell me what?" Bankotsu asked in a confused tone.

" Well, you see…I'm not from this time. I'm from 500 years in the future. I traveled here by a well." Kagome explained.

Bankotsu just stood there, too shocked for words. Kagome began to get worried. _' oh great, he probably thinks I'm mental. Now he'll dump me" _Kagome thought with a sad look. Bankotsu noticed her expression and smiled. _" She wouldn't lie, especially something like this. She must be telling the truth." _Bankotsu concluded.

" I believe you." Bankotsu said softly. Kagome looked at him with a surprised look. When she saw his smiling face, she smiled back,

" That's great! Now lets hurry and go back to tell the others!" Kagome yelled. She started to run back to camp, while dragging Bankotsu by the hand the entire way.

( After a few minutes passed)

Bankotsu and Kagome returned to find the group all awake and talking.

"Hey you two, where have you been?" Miroku asked while standing up.

" We were by the river, didn't anyone read the note I left?" Kagome asked while looking at everyone. Shippo raised his hand (paw). Kagome smiled at him.

" Well guys, Kagome has got something to tell everyone." Bankotsu announced.

" Is it that she has found me a hunk that will love me forever and ever!" Jakotsu yelled with excitement. Everyone just stared at him for a good five minutes,

" Uhhh, no. Kagome tell 'em." Bankotsu said while turning to Kagome.

" Well…I was thinking that maybe we all can go back to my time." Kagome said with a smile.

" Really? We have never been to your time." Sango said with a very happy smile. The band of seven members, minus Bankotsu, all looked extremely confused.

Kagome noticed that and told them the exact same thing she told Bankotsu.

" Wow. That is amazing." Renkotsu said in a calm tone. On the inside, of course, he is going crazy. Suikotsu just nodded, to amazed for words. Jakotsu, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction.

" Oh My GOD!! That is incredible. I wanna go!! Are there cute guys there??!" Jakotsu shrieked. Kagome was surprised, but then smiled.

" Yep, there are some good looking guys there." She giggled. Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha's eyes twitched.

" Ooo, looks like someone is jealous." Sango whispered to Miroku, giggling softly.

" Make that two." Miroku replied while pointing at Inuyasha.

" I thought he was ok with Kagome and Bankotsu being together." Sango

said with confusion.

" Maybe he just doesn't want to let her go just yet." Miroku said, sounding very wise. Shippo overheard this. _' Oh no, this cant be good.'_ He thought to himself silently.

" OK, so how about everyone gets their things together so then we can head out." Kagome instructed. Everyone did as she said.

' _I have a good feeling about this.' _Kagome thought with a smile.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't want to give too much away. I do feel bad for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. Plz forgive me. Thank you so much for those who gave me some ideas on what to do.

Thx so much, love you all. Review plz.

PS: I was thinking of writing another story, except about naruto, sasuke and sakura being the main couple. What to do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I feel really bad that I took so long to update. I know you guys prob. hate me. I guess I just got so caught up with my life and school and track and the fact that my boyfriend kinda broke my heart. But that's no excuse, since its summer I will try my best to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Last time**

" Ooo, looks like someone is jealous." Sango whispered to Miroku, giggling softly.

" Make that two." Miroku replied while pointing at Inuyasha.

" I thought he was ok with Kagome and Bankotsu being together." Sango

said with confusion.

" Maybe he just doesn't want to let her go just yet." Miroku said, sounding very wise. Shippo overheard this. _' Oh no, this cant be good.'_ He thought to himself silently.

" OK, so how about everyone gets their things together so then we can head out." Kagome instructed. Everyone did as she said.

' _I have a good feeling about this.' _Kagome thought with a smile.

**Now**

" We're all ready Kagome!" Shippo shouted enthusiastically. The rest of the group walked up to her while nodding their heads.

"Yay! Ok so lets all head to the well now." Kagome instructed as she started to walk.

Bankotsu caught up to her and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled at him.

"Aww." Everyone said, except a certain half demon. Kagome and Bankotsu looked back with embarrassed smiles on their faces while blushing. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he tightened his fists.

" Pss. Miroku, look at Inuyasha." Sango whispered to Miroku. Said monk did just that and almost laughed.

"It's not funny Miroku." She said in a stern voice. He looked at her.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." Miroku said with a smile.

"No it really isn't. What if he tries to do something to break up Kagome and Bankotsu." Sango said in a worried tone as she glanced at Kagome and Bankotsu, then back at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry my dear Sango, Inuyasha isn't that smart." Miroku said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Sango blushed at his gesture. But then she waited for him to do another certain gesture that will get him slapped, but it never came. Sango's eyes widened in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked noticing her quietness. Sango shook her head.

"No, nothing at all." She replied as she gave him a soft smile. Little did the two know that Inuyasha heard every word they said.

"_Damn that Miroku for thinking I'm not smart. However that little conversation of theirs did give me the idea to sabotage Kagome's and Bankotsu's relationship." _Inuyasha thought while smirking. He silently planned what he would do. Then out of no where…

"Hey love! What are you doing back here all by your lonesome self?" Jakotsu asked as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Ugh! Get off!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to snatch his arm back. Back up front…

"Well this should be interesting with all of us together." Kagome stated as she looked back at everyone.

"Yes. But it should be entertaining as well." He responded with a chuckle. Kagome giggled as well.

**15 minutes later…**

"Finally we're here." Kagome said.

"So how does this work exactly?" Renkotsu asked.

"Well you just jump in. But, me and Inuyasha are the only ones that can go through, so we will all have to hold hands for this to work." Kagome explained.

"Ok sounds good." Miroku said while grabbing Sango's hand. The young demon slayer blushed lightly. However that blush didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"_Oolala, does Sango have a little crush on Miroku? Hmm, I guess I'll have to talk to her about it later."_ Kagome thought with a smile.

"Ok so lets all hold hands so we can get going." Kagome stated. As Bankotsu was about to grab Kagome's hand, Inuyasha stepped in between them and took her hand before Bankotsu could. The couple both looked at Inuyasha with a weird look.

"What? I thought it would be better if me and Kagome were in front since you've never gone through before." Inuyasha explained.

"Umm, well ok?" Kagome asked more then said. Bankotsu had a rather pissed off look on his face. Everyone else stared at the three, knowing there would be trouble later for sure.

"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked as they got ready to jump in.

"Yea!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ok, hold on tight to each other." Inuyasha said as they jumped in. Soon everyone was surrounded by colorful lights as they were whisked into the future. It took only seconds for them to reach the other side of the well.

"Welcome to my home." Kagome said as she opened up the doors to reveal Japan, present time. Everyone was in awe (minus Inuyasha and Kagome).

"Kagome…its beautiful." Sango said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I never thought I would see anything like this." Suikotsu said quietly.

"Yea, and you haven't even seen the half of it." Kagome responded.

" Ooo! Will you show me the hott guys!" Jakotsu shouted as he jumped up and down with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kagome laughed.

"For sure Jakotsu. It won't be hard to find them. There are a lot of attractive guys here." Kagome explained. Bankotsu shifted uncomfortably.

"Except, none of them can compare to you Bankotsu." Kagome said lovingly. Bankotsu smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww." Everyone said, except for Inuyasha who just looked away with disgust.

"How many times are you guys going to keep doing that?" Bankotsu asked with a blush.

"Never!" Jakotsu said while pumping his fist in the air with a determined expression.

"Ya, so anyway. Kagome, where will we be staying while we are here?" Renkotsu asked.

"Oh yes. You'll be staying en mi casa." Kagome said with a smile. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"In your what?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked, it was your house you lived in." Inuyasha said with a confused face. Kagome sweat dropped.

"_That's right, they haven't heard of any other language yet." _Kagome said to herself.

"Sorry, that was Spanish for in my house." Kagome explained while putting her hand behind her head with a sheepish grin.

"What's Spanish?" Shippo and Suikotsu questioned.

"Its another language." She told them.

"Ohhh." Everyone said. The two groups headed to Kagome's "casa"

(AN: pshh, jealous of my mad Spanish skills xD, incase you didn't know, I am Hispanic. Now back to story you guys waited for)

As they entered the house, Kagome called for her mom, brother, and grandpa. They all came rushing back.

"Kagome your safe!" Sota exclaimed as he hugged his sister.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked as she hugged him back.

"Inuyasha said you were missing." Sota said.

"Oh ya that. Well I was with my other friends." Kagome stated. Then she told her family about what had happened back on the other time and how she fell in love with Bankotsu.

"Oh I see. Well I am very happy for you two." Her mother said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile.

"Yes, indeed. Hmm" Kagome's grandpa said as he examined Bankotsu suspiciously. Bankotsu looked at him as if he were crazy.

(AN: sorry I don't really know Kagome's Grandpa's name. Also, whats Kagome's mom's name? If you know, please tell me. Or should I just make up a name?)

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Kagome said with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes Grandpa, what ARE you doing?" Bankotsu said repeating Kagome.

"Just making sure you aren't a demon in disguise." Kagome's Grandpa said while walking into the kitchen, still eyeing Bankotsu.

"Ugh, Mom, will you please?" Kagome asked, knowing her mom would know what she means.

"Of course dear. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Her mom replied as she followed Kagome's Grandpa into the kitchen.

"So Kagome, what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Miroku asked as he smiled at Sango. All she did was blush and looked away. Jakotsu saw her reaction and smiled an all knowing smile.

"Well, we have two guest rooms. I was thinking Sango, and Shippo could stay in my room with me-" Kagome started.

"And me." Miroku said with that perverted look in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nice try." Bankotsu said.

"As I was saying, Sango and Shippo will be sharing a room with me. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Suikotsu could share one guest room, and Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu could share the other. We have plenty of extra mats lying around for you to use as beds." Kagome said.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan to me." Renkotsu said as he gathered his stuff together.

"Would you mind showing us the rooms please?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome nodded and led the way.

"Now since its kinda late, we should all get some rest for tomorrow. I'm going to show you the city." Kagome suggested.

"What time will we get up?" Shippo asked.

"I'll wake you when you need to wake up." Kagome replied. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, night everyone." Sango said as she headed up to Kagome's room with Shippo. Kagome was about to follow when she got pulled to the side by Bankotsu.

"I just wanted to thank you for welcoming us into your home and letting us come with you to your time." Bankotsu said while hugging her.

"No problem. I'm glad you wanted to come." She responded while hugging back.

"Now why wouldn't I want to come and spend time with the girl of my dreams." He said with his amazing smile making Kagome's knees wobble.

"I love you." She said with a blush.

"I love you too." He responded. Then he gave her a slow kiss making her stomach do summersaults. They said goodnight to each other and headed to their rooms. After they left Inuyasha came out of his hiding place.

"Yea, we'll see how much you two love each other after this trip." He said with a smirk.

**Uh oh! Whats Inuyasha planning? You'll just have to read and find out XD which doesn't seem fair since you've waited so long for a new chapter. Well I'm glad you read this. Make sure you check back for the next chapter and again I'm sorry I took so long.**


End file.
